counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Spawn Zone
|Used for = Spawning players }}A Spawn Zone is the area in which players "spawn" in a map. There are two spawn zones made specifically for each team. They are the Terrorist (T) spawn and the Counter-Terrorist (CT) spawn zones. (Starting in Global Offensive, the names were changed to T Start and CT Start.) In most maps, at least one spawn zone was located to another area with great importance: In bomb defusal, escape, and hostage rescue maps, the CT spawn is either located at one of the two bombsites or is at least found nearby it while the terrorist escape zone and the hostage rescue zone(s) were close to the CT spawn zone. In hostage rescue and assassination maps, the hostages and the VIP escape zone(s) are found near the Terrorist spawn area. In normal gameplay, there are buy zones exclusively available for each team and all players either receive a Glock-18 as a Terrorist or the USP/P2000 as a Counter-Terrorist in the first round or have respawned after dying in the previous round. In Global Offensive, the hostages also have a Spawn Zone as well but with different properties as the hostages can spawn in different areas within or near the Terrorists' spawn zone. Trivia member teleflagged on Italy. Note the USP on the ground and empty hands.]] *In GoldSrc games, some maps may have the spawn points located too close to each other. In such cases, the game will sometimes falsely believe a spawn point has already been used if another player has spawned at one of the points that are located too close to one another. If all spawns points are thought to be occupied by the game but there are still fewer players on a team than the total amount of spawn points for that team, the next player to enter/spawn will randomly use any of the spawn points available for that team. In most cases this spawn point already has a player using it, resulting what is commonly known as "telefragging".Counter-Map Tutorial: Creating Player Spawns in a CS Map, by Relic25 (The console will say: "(Player name) killed self with worldspawn".) Instead of dying by regular methods, telefragged players will simply freeze at their spawn point with the idle animation (and whichever weapon they had equipped at the time) and other players can walk through them but they cannot be interacted with. Since bots function much like regular players, this can also occur for bots. Rarely that player may play normal dying animation instead of freezing in idle animation. **This is especially common in cut maps, since they have not gone through the same amount of testing and updates as regular maps. **In Source games, if two or more players spawn at the same spot, they will not die but they may become stuck until one or more is killed for one player to be free. *In some (custom) maps, a spawn zone may be located outside a buy zone. This can be a problem for players, especially bots since they will only purchase weapons, ammo, and equipment before the start of a round. As such, bots are limited to pistols and knives until they pick up a dropped primary weapon. Category:Zones